1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a display method, and a storage medium.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A photo-sharing service in which photographers are allowed to register images captured by using camera-equipped mobile phones and digital cameras on a Web service on an internet and the general public can view the registered images therefrom, has been widely spread (see, Y. Zheng, Z. Zha and T. Chua “Research and applications on georeferenced multimedia: a survey”, Multimedia Tools and Applications, Volume 51, Number 1, January 2011). Some of the photo-sharing services have a function of displaying a thumbnail of an image on a map with reference to position information embedded in the image.
As described above, by allowing a viewer to view the images of an unspecified number of photographers who posted the images on the map, the viewer can know at which point on the map images are frequently captured and thus can know, for example, what kinds of photo spots exist around the viewer himself.
In many photo-sharing services, text information, e.g., tags and memos, can be related to an image. Therefore, the photographers and the viewers can write what is captured in the image by using the text information.
The viewers can know which position on the map is popular among the photographers according to the Web service in which the viewers can see the images posted on the map. However, a spot popular in the service is often a typical noted place and historic scene in which everybody tends to be interested. For example, in a case where a photographer has a special preference in capturing images of, for example, railways and specific animals such as kingfishers, the photographer cannot find out an image-capturing spot which matches the photographer's preference even when the photographer uses the above described Web service.